You're Feel Like Home
by Sangha
Summary: Sasuke. Naruto. Dan sebuah pondok kecil di balik ukiran wajah para Hokage yang mengundang curiga semua orang. BL. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : rate T+ (implisit), alur maju mundur**

 **Bisa dibilang ini sequel dari** _ **Some Piece After Hurricane**_ **.**

.

* * *

Sepanjang usianya, baru sekarang lah Sasuke benar-benar merasa hidup.

Maksudnya—setelah insiden pembantaian klan Uchiha dia memang terus bernapas dan berpikir, tapi hatinya sudah mati. Yang ia lihat hanya hamparan tanah es tak berujung; kosong dan dingin, hingga kemudian Naruto datang, berisik minta ampun, tanpa sadar telah meruntuhkan dinding salju yang ia buat.

Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Sekarang Sasuke ingin lebih fokus pada sosok Naruto yang berhasil didekapnya setelah semalaman berdebat tentang siapa yang tidur di kasur dan siapa yang tidur di sofa karena akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan tidur urakan Naruto kambuh lagi.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan seringainya bila teringat akan bias rona di pipi Naruto kala ia mengajak si pemuda matahari tinggal bersama waktu itu. Dia memang tidak pikir panjang, walau dicaci seluruh negara pun ia mau asalkan bisa berada di sisi Naruto sesering mungkin.

Setelah perang berakhir dan Naruto dinobatkan, Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu kemudian mendirikan pondok kecil diatas bukit tempat terukirnya wajah-wajah para pemimpin Konoha. Tempat itu dipilih karena Sasuke tidak suka keramaian, dan Naruto ingin mengawasi desa secara keseluruhan. Benar-benar strategis dan mengundang curiga semua orang.

"Nggh… _Teme._ " Naruto menggeliat dan membuka mata, menemukan Sasuke disana yang memandangnya intens. Naruto merengut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau manis saat tertidur."

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak merona. "Brengsek."

Sang Nanadaime Hokage kemudian bangkit untuk meregangkan badan. Ia mengucek mata lalu menguap pelan, "Hari ini kau mau makan apa, Sasuke?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat alis, "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja! Sebelum kita tinggal bersama, aku sudah meminta Sakura- _chan_ mengajariku mema—ups."

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh geli kala melihat Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena keceplosan.

"Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak, _Dobe_."

Naruto berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mulai sekarang!"

Si pirang berlarian menuju dapur dengan tak sabaran, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbaring dengan senyum terpatri.

Ah, benar-benar pagi yang sempurna.

.

.

" _Sasuke, Naruto, tangan kalian!"_

 _Ada air di sudut mata Sakura. Gadis itu dengan tanggap memulihkan tenaga dua orang yang berharga baginya. Kakashi mengawasi dari kejauhan, menggeleng-geleng tak suka tapi terlihat lega._

" _Aku tak apa, Sakura-_ chan _… nenek Tsunade bisa mengembalikan tangan kami nanti."_

" _Dasar! Aku tahu kalian berdua itu tidak takut mati tapi jangan seperti ini juga!"_

 _Air di mata Sakura mengalir melewati pipi, melihat Sasuke sedekat ini setelah sekian lama membuat dadanya terasa sesak._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _…"_

 _Sasuke berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, "Aku sudah lebih baik, terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja, aku ini kuat!"_

 _Keduanya saling melempar senyum, tak ayal membuat Sakura merasa bahwa ada dinding besar yang dibangun antara dia dan dua orang di hadapannya. Tidak, dia tidak suka ini. Seolah-olah Sakura sengaja tidak diijinkan masuk._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _…" Sakura bertanya hati-hati, "apa sekarang kau mau kembali ke desa?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Sasuke tetap Sasuke, tidak merubah sifatnya yang irit bicara. Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa senang yang membuncah hingga air matanya tak mau berhenti._

" _Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!"_

 _Teriakan semangat Naruto disambut senyum simpul Sasuke dan anggukan senang dari Sakura. Ketiganya berjalan dengan wajah berseri, siap membuka lembaran baru untuk diwarnai bersama-sama._

.

.

Hidupnya yang benar-benar _hidup_ dimulai ketika ia melihat Naruto tersenyum, lebih-lebih saat memakai apron sembari bersenandung kecil dengan alat-alat memasak di tangannya.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan, memandangi pemuda satunya yang mondar-mandir mencari sayuran. Sesekali dia bicara sendiri—tidak, dia bicara dengan Kyuubi. Setelah perang, Naruto mulai bisa bicara dengan Kurama dengan kesadaran sempurna tanpa harus bertukar tubuh, atau memasuki 'ruangan basah tempat Kurama disekap'. Sasuke maklum, keduanya sekarang seperti saudara saja.

"Kau tidak ke kantor Hokage hari ini?"

Naruto bergumam entah apa (Sasuke pikir itu mungkin bagian obrolannya dengan Kurama). "Hari ini aku meminta cuti seharian dari Shikamaru. Dua hari yang lalu aku sudah pergi ke Sunagakure untuk pertemuan dan latihan yang kuceritakan padamu, dan itu melelahkan. Untung saja Shikamaru pengertian."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, "Jadi seharian ini kau libur?"

Naruto menoleh secepat kilat, "Jangan merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh! Aku mau istirahat hari ini."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Padahal aku ingin latihan tanding denganmu."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap, terlihat berpikir. "Mmm… baiklah, nanti sore aku akan menemanimu latihan. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau di ranjang?"

Untunglah Sasuke punya refleks yang hebat sehingga ia bisa menghindari sabetan alat-alat dapur dari Naruto dengan mudah.

.

.

" _Hokage?" Kiba membeo, diikuti Lee dan Ino._

" _Kakashi-_ sensei _, apa kau yakin?_ Sensei _baru saja menyandang gelar itu, loh." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya._

 _Kakashi tertawa, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin menjadi Hokage… lagipula sekarang Naruto sudah diakui semua orang, tidak masalah kalau dia menjadi Hokage, 'kan?"_

 _Naruto menanggapinya dengan cengiran, "Aku akan berusaha!"_

" _Katakan itu setelah tanganmu dan tangan Sasuke kembali, bodoh." Sakura menimpali._

" _Kalau tentang itu_ sensei _memang benar. Tapi ada banyak hal yang harus dimiliki Hokage selain hebat dalam pertarungan. Naruto belum belajar tentang tata cara pemerintahan, setidaknya_ sensei _lebih berpengalaman dalam hal itu." Shikamaru memberi pendapat._

 _Kakashi tersenyum sampai kedua matanya membentuk garis lengkung, "Tidak apa-apa, masih ada kau, Shikamaru."_

 _Shikamaru mendengus, "Merepotkan."_

" _Aku akan ikut membantu."_

 _Semua mata tertuju pada sang Uchiha, sebagian besar dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

" _Sa-Sasuke?!"_

" _Tunggu, ini tidak benar. Apa Sasuke terbentur sesuatu?"_

" _Kau tidak sedang menyusun rencana jahat, 'kan, Sasuke?"_

" _Kurasa kalian bisa menjadi kombinasi yang hebat."_

 _Sasuke tetap datar, tidak menghiraukan reaksi teman-temannya yang berlebihan. Di samping pemuda itu, Naruto terus menatapnya tanpa bosan sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Terima kasih, Sasuke."_

" _Hn."_

Terima kasih karena telah kembali.

.

.

Kata 'Hokage' dan kata 'mudah' memang tidak bisa disandingkan. Baru lima jam Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, Sai datang mengganggu tidurnya dengan membawa pesan mengesalkan; _Shikamaru butuh Nanadaime untuk meyetujui dan memberi cap tawaran kerjasama._

Naruto melempar dirinya kembali ke atas ranjang, memejamkan mata lagi barang sejenak. Di sisinya, Sasuke membaca laporan Anbu, nampak begitu serius.

"Anda tidak pergi, Hokage- _sama_?"

Naruto mencak-mencak, "Kenapa aku harus kesana, sih? Membubuhi stempel saja Shikamaru juga bisa!"

"Karena Anda adalah Hokage, kalau aku boleh mengingatkan."

Sasuke menutup bukunya, kemudian sekonyong-konyong meraih tengkuk dan lipatan paha Naruto, menggendongnya dengan mudah hingga Naruto berteriak kaget.

"Uwaaaa Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan—"

" _Kamui_."

.

.

" _Aaaah iya, teman-teman! Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian."_

 _Semua kepala menoleh, menemukan ekspresi malu-malu dari pemuda Uzumaki yang baru saja telah menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi dunia_ shinobi _._

" _Haaah, apa tidak bisa nanti saja, Naruto? Perutku lapar…" Chouji mengelus abdomennya._

" _Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto? Jangan panjang-panjang." timpal Tenten._

" _Err…" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang juga tengah melirik dirinya, "Itu… setelah tanganku kembali nanti, aku akan pindah rumah."_

 _Hening._

" _Sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna."_

" _Sepuluh detik kita terbuang sia-sia!"_

" _Dasar bodoh."_

" _Kita bisa membicarakan itu nanti, bukan?!"_

 _Naruto gelagapan, tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dengan tepat. Apalagi ada Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam. Naruto tidak bodoh, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata padanya dan tentu saja ia tahu seberapa dalam Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Tapi…_

 _Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Teman-teman…" rasa bersalah menelusup, membuat hatinya menjadi ragu._

 _Sasuke merengut, kesal pada Naruto. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat? Kenapa Naruto masih ragu? Sasuke yang tidak tahan akhirnya mengambil alih._

" _Naruto akan pindah ke rumah baruku. Kami akan tinggal bersama."_

 _Ada jeda yang cukup panjang ketika mereka semua memproses pernyataan Sasuke, hingga kemudian semua orang menyerukan satu kata dengan mata membelalak lebar._

" _EEEH?!"_

.

.

"Bersiaplah, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan segan!"

Naruto membentuk segel kesukaan, mengucap jurus yang sudah beribu kali ia lafalkan, " _Kagebunshin no jutsu."_

Sasuke menyeringai, mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ dengan mudah, "Tentu saja, Hokage- _sama_."

Hampir setiap waktu luang yang Naruto dan Sasuke dapatkan di kala senja mereka habiskan untuk bertarung. Sejak perang berakhir dan jumlah musuh menyusut secara drastis, sebuah misi pun menjadi hal yang langka bagi Konoha sekarang ini. Padahal mereka _shinobi_ , bertarung sudah seperti bernapas.

" _Rasengan!"_

" _Chidori_."

Orang-orang desa sudah tidak heran lagi bila melihat ledakan besar di atas sana, di balik patung-patung Hokage yang mengundang curiga itu. Sudah pasti ulah Hokage dan Ketua Anbu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Oh, ada. Biasanya yang kalah akan menjalani rawat inap sehari-semalam kemudian bertarung kembali setelah sembuh. Benar-benar tak bisa dimengerti, kedua orang itu.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke dan Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk bertarung _taijutsu_. Sasuke menghunus pedangnya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan, bersamaan dengan Naruto menyiapkan _kunai_ -nya. Keduanya maju bersamaan. Menyerang, bertahan, suara besi beradu memecah hening ketika matahari telah terbenam separuhnya.

Kemudian dalam satu momentum, Sasuke menepis kedua _kunai_ Naruto kemudian menempatkan pedangnya di leher sang Hokage sembari menyeringai. "Selesai sudah."

Naruto mendesah kalah, segera menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tanah yang gersang. Napasnya terengah-engah, dengan cengiran lebar sembari menatap matahari ia berkata, "Kekalahanku yang keenam. Kau terlalu kuat, Sasuke!"

Sang Uchiha ikut merebahkan diri di sisi pemuda pirang, melempar pedangnya sejauh mungkin. "Kau lelah, gerakanmu jadi lambat."

"Walau aku sehat pun kau pasti tetap mengataiku lambat." Ujar Naruto disertai bibir yang mengerucut.

"Malam ini kau harus istirahat penuh."

"Aku tidak lelah!"

"Ya, kau lelah."

Naruto mengerang dan berbalik, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tengkurap di atas tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya berpandangan sengit.

"Kalau lelah badan, Kurama bisa membantuku pulih—nah, barusan dia bilang dia juga tidak punya pilihan untuk itu—jadi kau tidak usah khawatir! Lain kali bersungguh-sungguh lah melawanku, _Teme_!"

Sasuke yang gemas kemudian mengacak rambut Naruto, "Lalu yang barusan itu apa? Kau lah yang tidak bersungguh-sungguh, _Dobe_."

Naruto merengut, mempertemukan dahinya dengan dagu Sasuke. Ragu-ragu ia berucap pelan, "Aku… kemarin bertemu Sakura…"

"Hn." Sasuke tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

" _Temeee_ bagaimana ini… aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto terdengar frustasi, dan merasa bersalah. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi di antara kedua rekan tim-nya, tapi ia tahu kalau hal itu pastilah pelik. Dan meskipun ia tak suka, tapi dia penasaran juga.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kubilang…" walau tak melihatnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau Naruto tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, "… kalau aku akan kembali tinggal di rumah lamaku."

 _Tik._

 _Waktu berhenti_. _Dunia tak lagi berputar. Sasuke beku dalam sekejap._

Bahkan ia tak mampu mendengar suaranya sendiri saat bibirnya berujar lirih, "… Apa?"

.

.

 _Haruno Sakura benci dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa._

 _Dia merasa tertinggal, atau malah ditinggalkan. Dia ingin tahu semua, agar ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sakura ingin menjadi berguna, karena itu ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa tatkala Sasuke berucap bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Naruto._

 _Sedari awal, Sakura tahu bahwa ia memang telah didepak dari dunia kecil Sasuke dan Naruto. Sejak Naruto mengucap janji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, Sakura tahu, Naruto berjanji lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan tim 7 dan tidak langsung pergi, Sakura tahu, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya ingin mendengar suara Naruto sedikit lebih lama._

 _Tidak ada tempat untuk dirinya. Dulu, sekarang, dan mungkin…_

— _tidak._

 _Tidak boleh, Sakura tidak mau. Dia tak tahan lagi. Sakura juga ingin bahagia, tertawa bersama dua pahlawan dunia_ shinobi _yang disayanginya itu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Sakura lebih baik dibenci daripada terus diabaikan._

" _Naruto."_

 _Adalah kebetulan yang mengerikan ia bertemu dengan Naruto siang itu._

" _Ah, Sakura-_ chan _!"_

 _Mereka memutuskan untuk bicara di ayunan tempat dulu mereka pernah bertemu Tobi. Keduanya membisu layaknya batu. Sakura merasa Naruto menghindari dirinya._

" _Naruto… boleh aku menanyakan beberapa hal?"_

 _Naruto tersentak, membuat Sakura mengernyit, "Te-tentu saja, Sakura-_ chan _! Kau bisa tanya apa pun padaku dan aku akan menjawabnya."_

" _Kau akan menjawabnya?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, "Ya!"_

" _Dengan jujur?"_

 _Senyum Naruto seketika pudar._

 _Sakura menghela napas, "Dengar, Naruto. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung, tapi kumohon—" lagi-lagi kata-kata itu, "—kumohon, jujurlah padaku dan berhenti mengabaikanku."_

" _A-apa yang kau maksudkan, Sakura-_ chan _? Aku tak pernah mengabaikanmu."_

" _Lalu kenapa kau dan Sasuke-_ kun _tinggal bersama?"_

 _Naruto tidak tahu apa hubungannya 'tinggal bersama Sasuke' dan 'mengabaikan Sakura', tapi dia mengerti kalau Sakura merasa kesepian karena 'ditinggalkan'. Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi dia mengerti bahwa ia harus membuat perasaan gadis itu menjadi lebih baik._

 _Maka ia menjawab ragu, "I-itu… itu permintaan Sasuke."_

" _Kenapa dia meminta hal seperti itu?"_

 _Keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipis Naruto. Sang Hokage mulai merasa Sakura tengah memojokkannya. "Mungkin… karena dia kesepian?"_

 _Sakura mengernyit, ekspresinya mengeras, "Lalu kenapa dia memilihmu?!"_

 _Naruto terkejut mendengar nada suara sahabatnya itu meninggi. Refleks ia membuka mulut, hendak membantah tapi tiada suara. Gadis Merah Muda yang melihat perubahan raut wajah sang Jinchuriki pun menunduk._

" _Maaf, Naruto… tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian yang tidak aku ketahui?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum, terlihat dipaksakan, "Tidak ada apa pun, Sakura-_ chan _, sungguh. Tanpa permintaan Sasuke pun, tetua desa juga menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Sasuke sebagai salah satu syarat menjadi Hokage. Kau tahu, hanya aku yang bisa menghentikannya kalau dia kembali ke jalan yang salah."_

" _Tapi kenapa… kenapa harus tinggal bersama? Kau bisa mengawasinya dari jauh, 'kan?"_

" _Sakura-_ chan _…"_

 _Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangan terkepal, setitik air asin mulai nampak di pelupuk mata. "Aku tahu, aku terdengar cemburu dan egois. Hanya saja—pikirkan Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau jadi aku? Kau ingin dirimu berguna tapi kau tak tahu apa-apa, bukankah rasanya sangat menyakitkan? Seolah-olah aku tak punya tempat diantara kalian."_

 _Naruto refleks berdiri, "Itu tidak benar! Kau bisa berkunjung kapan pun kau mau, Sakura-_ chan _."_

" _Aku tak butuh itu…" Sakura ikut berdiri, memandang tajam pemuda di depannya. Ya, dia harus yakin. Tak berani, maka tak ada yang diperoleh. Sakura harus mengatakannya, mengungkap semua yang ia rasakan._

" _Aku butuh sebuah 'ruang'"_

" _Ruang?" Naruto membeo._

" _Ya. Naruto," kedua telapak tangan Sakura bermuara di kedua pundak Naruto, "kalau benar kau dan Sasuke-_ kun _tidak sedang merahasiakan sesuatu," dan kemudian meremas pundak kokoh itu, "bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginan egoisku?"_

 _Sakura tak bisa membaca ekspresi yang Naruto perlihatkan kali ini. Kaget? Pasrah? Terpaksa? Atau… ketiganya? Namun kemudian manik biru pemuda itu menjadi fokus kembali, kembali memandang Sakura lurus-lurus."… Katakan saja, Sakura-_ chan _."_

 _Sakura menghela napas, lalu berujar mantap. "Aku ingin kau kembali ke rumah lamamu besok. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"_

 _Dan sang gadis tak mampu menahan senyumannya ketika akhirnya sang sahabat mengangguk pelan._

"… _Ya, aku bisa."_

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu tanpa bertanya padaku?!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke! Sakura- _chan_ tak memberiku kesempatan!"

"Kenapa kau menerima permintaannya jika kau sendiri tidak mau?!"

"Aku memang tidak mau, tapi aku bisa mengabulkannya!"

Latihan sore itu, tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, berujung pada pertengkaran panjang. Mulai dari adu mulut, adu pukul, sampai adu _kunai_. Sasuke dan Naruto melampiaskan kekesalan mereka dengan bertarung sembari memaki.

" _Dobe_! Kau sudah berjanji padaku— _chidori_."

"Dan aku sudah menepatinya, _Teme—rasengan!"_

Sore itu berakhir ketika Naruto memakai _Hiraishin_ untuk pulang dan berhasil disusul Sasuke dengan _Kamui._ Di dalam rumah sederhana mereka yang tersembunyi, keduanya melempar senjata yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir begini, Sasuke."

"Batalkan janjimu pada Sakura."

Naruto mengalihkan pandang, "Aku tidak bisa…"

Marah, sang Uchiha muda mendorong Naruto hingga punggung _Jinchuriki_ _Kyuubi_ itu menghantam tembok dengan keras. Naruto meringis, Sasuke tak peduli. Ia malah mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bahu sang Hokage. Naruto mengaduh, Sasuke mendadak tuli.

"Dengar, kau berjanji akan tinggal denganku dan aku berjanji kalau aku takkan pergi. Tapi jika sekarang kau pergi, maka aku juga akan pergi."

Naruto membelalak, "Tidak! Sasuke, apa setengah tahun tak cukup untukmu menyayangi kembali desa ini? KENAPA KAU SELALU INGIN PERGI?!"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menahan napasnya kala Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang Hokage lalu berucap pelan, "Karena satu-satunya alasanku untuk tinggal… akan meninggalkanku."

Naruto tercekat, pandangannya melayu. Perlahan lengannya melingkar di tubuh Sasuke, namun berhenti di tengah jalan. "Aku tidak pergi, _Teme_. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku kapan pun kau mau."

"Dan semua orang akan memperhatikan, bahkan bisa dengan mudah masuk ke rumahmu juga. Kau tahu aku benci keramaian, _Dobe_."

"Apa karena itu kau memilih tempat ini?"

"Hn."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar memeluk Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung yang cepat dari pemuda itu, dan hangat tubuhnya yang begitu nyaman. Ia mungkin selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke tapi itulah cara Naruto untuk mengatakan betapa senangnya ia berada di sisi sang Uchiha.

Karena Sasuke selalu terasa seperti rumah untuknya. Karena itulah Naruto ingin terus mengejar pemuda itu, agar ia selalu bisa kembali ke tempat yang selalu menerimanya tanpa syarat.

"Karena bagiku kau lah tempatku pulang, Naruto. Kau selalu terasa seperti rumah, satu-satunya tempat dimana aku merasa bebas."

Naruto tak tahu sejak kapan pipinya basah. Saat mendengar Sasuke mengungkap perasaan yang sama, rasanya Naruto ingin selamanya bersama pemuda itu. Memonopolinya seorang diri, menjadi egois sebentar saja.

Naruto tak ingat sejak kapan Sasuke menjilat telinganya, membuat pipinya merona hebat. Naruto lupa siapa yang memulai, karena yang diingatnya hanyalah napas hangat Sasuke, sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Sasuke, dan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdebar terlalu kencang. Malam itu Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti hal yang paling berharga di dunia, melalui ciuman dan usapan lembut di kepala. Naruto tak keberatan mendesah seperti wanita, memohon untuk tidak dilepaskan, karena bayaran berupa kalimat manis yang membawanya terbang ke nirwana sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

Saat-saat seperti itu, adalah titik dimana Naruto akan mengorbankan segalanya. Segalanya, hanya demi Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu tak pernah meminta apa pun dari Naruto, dan itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Lagi dan lagi.

.

.

 _Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya, atau mungkin ia tengah bermimpi, Sakura tidak tahu mana yang benar. Yang jelas, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke tanpa ada orang lain di sekitar mereka adalah keajaiban yang selalu ia idamkan sejak dulu._

" _Sa-Sasuke-_ kun… _sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _Sasuke diam, hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke tidak mungkin berkeliaran di desa tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas, apalagi saat malam telah larut seperti sekarang. Satu-satunya alasan Sasuke yang bisa Sakura simpulkan hanya_ itu _saja._

" _Apakah… kau ingin mengunjungi Naruto? Ta-tapi mungkin dia sudah tidur—"_

" _Aku datang untuk bicara denganmu."_

 _Sakura tidak tahu harus senang ataukah waspada. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan langka, mungkin sekali seumur hidup. Kali ini Sakura akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak bisa Naruto jawab. Pertanyaan yang hanya Sasuke yang tahu jawabannya._

" _Baiklah, apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku?"_

" _Disini saja."_

 _Sakura mencoba tersenyum, walau nada dingin yang Sasuke keluarkan serasa mencabik hatinya, "Tapi sebelum kau bicara, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, Sasuke-_ kun _. Apa kau bersedia?"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."_

 _Sekali lagi si gadis Haruno meyakinkan diri bahwa langkah yang diambilnya tidak akan salah. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menyesal, apa pun jawaban si pemuda Uchiha akan coba ia terima. Sakura akan mencoba mengerti, memahami, kemudian mengikhlaskan. Sakura akan melakukan itu, jika memang jawaban Sasuke adalah jawaban yang sesungguhnya paling tidak diinginkannya._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _, apakah kau dan Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"_

 _Aja jeda, sebelum Sasuke menjawab datar, "Tergantung, sesuatu seperti apa yang kau maksud. Kenapa kau meminta Naruto kembali ke rumah lamanya?"_

" _Sesuatu yang mencakup segala aspek, apa pun itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan Naruto bersedia membantu."_

" _Ya, aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, dan mungkin dari semua orang." Sakura tak sadar bahwa ia tengah menahan napasnya, "Dan sesuatu apa yang ingin kau pastikan?"_

 _Gadis itu hanya mampu menatap jari-jari kakinya. Ia takut, takut bila ia menatap Sasuke, maka pemuda itu akan menghilang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Bisakah… bisakah kau memberitahu rahasiamu padaku, Sasuke-_ kun _?" suaranya bergetar, Sakura tak mampu menahannya, "Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau dan Naruto… hanya sebatas sahabat."_

 _Sasuke mendekatinya. Langkah demi langkah, membuat degup jantung Sakura semakin cepat. Kemudian si pemuda berhenti di depannya, dan baru lah Sakura mampu menatap tanpa takut kehilangan._

" _Sasuke-_ kun _…?"_

 _Sudah lama, lama sekali, sejak ia menatap manik hitam milik Sasuke sedekat ini. Begitu indah, dan kesepian. Sakura berharap mampu mengisinya dengan kerlip bintang, mencoba menyangkal bahwa sesosok matahari telah mengambil satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya._

" _Kami memang hanya sebatas sahabat," ujar Sasuke, pelan dan lirih, dan Sakura merasa dirinya diterbangkan jauh, tinggi hingga menembus gumpalan awan. "Tapi aku mencintainya, lebih dari apa pun." untuk kemudian ditusuk dengan menyakitkan oleh orang yang sama._

 _Pandangan Sakura kabur karena air mata, namun sekarang pandangan hatinya menjadi jelas. Firasatnya benar, cemburunya benar, dan harapannya yang salah. Ketika Sakura menghapus tangisnya dan menoleh, Sasuke sudah tidak disana._

 _Sakura telah berjanji untuk tidak menyesal, walau hatinya hancur selamanya._

.

.

Seminggu setelah Naruto kembali ke rumahnya, sang Hokage jatuh sakit. Setiap hari teman-temannya datang untuk menjenguk, karena Naruto menolak diobati. Ia beralasan bahwa Kurama akan membuatnya sembuh seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi ia salah.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa?!"

Kemudian Sasuke membawanya paksa ke pondok kecil mereka, dimana ia bisa merawat Naruto 24 jam. Naruto yang melemah drastis tak mampu melawan sama sekali.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyuapi sepotong apel pada Naruto yang berbaring dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kurama bilang aku tidak sakit," Naruto mendengus, "tapi kenapa aku selalu muntah-muntah?! Ini pasti pekerjaanmu! Kau 'kan tinggal di perutku!"

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar kala Naruto diam untuk mendengar jawaban Kurama, untuk kemudian terkekeh geli saat melihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sekarang apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang itu normal! Normal apanya? _Teme_ , kau 'kan pintar, apa kau tidak tahu aku sakit apa?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak mau diperiksa."

"Arrrgghh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kurama yang melarangku! Katanya akan terjadi hal buruk kalau aku diperiksa! Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi—apa katamu? 'Tunggulah seminggu lagi'? Mana bisa aku tahan tidak makan ramen dua minggu penuh, Kuramaaaa."

Tangan hangat Sasuke bermuara di pucuk kepala Naruto, mengusak rambut pirangnya gemas, membuat Naruto berhenti berteriak tak jelas, "Sasuke…?"

"Tidak apa-apa kau sakit. Dengan begini aku bisa terus menjagamu sepanjang hari."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat sapuan rona di pipi Naruto.

" _Teme._ "

" _Dobe._ "

"Ada yang datang."

"Hn, mereka menjengukmu."

 _Chakra_ seluruh teman-temannya dapat Naruto rasakan dengan mudah. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini seluruh inderanya menjadi jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Ayo kita kejutkan mereka, Sasuke."

Dan sebelum Sakura sempat berteriak memanggil nama keduanya dari luar rumah, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah muncul di hadapan mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Yo!" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran lebar.

"Kau nampak sehat, Naruto. Ternyata Sasuke punya bakat." komentar Sai.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah bisa ke kantor Hokage lagi?"

"Sudah bisa makan tanpa muntah?"

Naruto hanya tertawa, merasa begitu senang melihat seluruh temannya mau repot-repot datang hanya untuk menjenguknya. Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji dan keripik kentangnya, Lee, Tenten, Kiba dan Akamaru, Sakura, dan Shino.

"Naruto- _kun_." bahkan Hinata pun datang.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, sudah lumayan lama ia dan Hinata tidak bicara. "Ah, Hinata. Terima kasih sudah datang!"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menyerahkan sekotak bento padanya, "Aku membuat ini untukmu. Semoga Naruto- _kun_ cepat sembuh."

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Terima ka—uhuk!" belum selesai bicara, sang Hokage menyerahkan kotak bento itu pada Sasuke kemudian melesat memasuki rumah.

Hening.

"Sepertinya kau harus bekerja sendirian sedikit lebih lama, Shikamaru." Ujar Sasuke.

"Haaah, merepotkan."

"Sebenarnya Naruto sakit apa, Sasuke?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku tidak melarangnya diperiksa. Mungkin dia yang menyebabkan Naruto begitu."

Semua tenggelam dalam lamunannya masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Kiba membuka suara. "Sebenarnya… aku mencium bau lain dari tubuh Naruto."

"Maksudmu apa, Kiba?" tanya Hinata mewakili semuanya.

"Entahlah, baru pertama kali aku menciumnya. Tapi samar-samar aku sedikit mencium bau Sasuke dari tubuh Naruto."

"Mungkin karena mereka terlalu sering bersama." Ujar Tenten.

"Mungkin saja. Sakura, ada apa? Kulihat kau melamun sedari tadi." Ucapan Sai membuat Sakura tersentak.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi aku harus memastikannya."

"Caranya?"

Langkah kaki Naruto mulai terdengar, dan muncul lah kepala pirang itu dari dalam rumah, "Maaf, semuanya! Entah kenapa aku muntah lagi, padahal biasanya cuma pagi dan sore—eh, Sakura- _chan_ , apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sakura yang menarik paksa Naruto hanya tersenyum misterius, "Aku akan memeriksamu dengan paksa!"

Sang ninja medis mengeluarkan _chakra_ nya dan memeriksa denyut jantung Naruto melalui pergelangan tangan. Senyum Sakura yang semakin mengembang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya, tapi tak ada yang berani mengganggu pekerjaan sang _kunoichi_.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berkata, "Maaf, Naruto."

Belum sempat Naruto merespon, tangan Sakura telah berpindah pada perutnya. "Sa-Sakura- _chan_ —"

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura terkesiap, kedua tangannya refleks menutup mulut, "Astaga, astaga, astaga! Aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Kenapa, Sakura? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Lee penasaran.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, hanya memeluk Naruto yang kebingungan. Si Merah Muda mengambil tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Selamat! Kau hamil!"

Sebelas pasang mata terbelalak.

"EEEEEHH?!"

.

* * *

.

Fuuh… 4k. Semoga nggak bingung dengan latar waktunya yang loncat-loncat, hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
